1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to docking stations for portable electronic devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a docking station with a CAM operated latch for securing a portable electronic device against the docking station.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Portable computers, including laptop computers, tablet PCs, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), allow computer users to utilize many of the functions of a personal computer while facilitating freedom of movement about the workplace. Portable computers are generally lightweight and compact, but may compare unfavorably to desktop computers in some respects because they are generally equipped with smaller keyboards and displays. Further, some portable computers may not have a keyboard, mouse, printer ability, local area network (LAN) connection, or an optical drive. To overcome these shortcomings, many portable computer users connect their portable computer to a docking station when using their computer in an office environment. The docking station can equip the portable computer with most of the characteristics of a desktop computer. For example, a docking station typically has a power source to charge the battery of the portable computer in addition to numerous ports that provide connectivity to local area networks and peripheral devices, such as optical drives, monitors, printers, keyboards, and mice. In addition to portable computers, other portable electronic devices such as smart phones, portable music players (e.g., an mp3 player), e-readers, netbooks, etc. may utilize docking stations for providing power, charging batteries or providing connectivity to networks or peripherals. As used herein, the term “portable device” refers to any portable computer or portable electronic device that can be docked to a docking station.
Outside of the office environment, ruggedized docking stations are often needed to constrain the portable computer in all six axes of freedom. For example, it is often desirable to secure a portable computer within a ruggedized docking station when used in environments, such as hospitals, manufacturing facilities, vehicles, and other environments where motion and/or security are a concern. In order to constrain the portable computer in all six axes of freedom, the ruggedized docking station typically includes a cradle for receiving a bottom portion of the portable computer, a support plate for receiving and supporting a back side of the portable computer, and a robust latching mechanism for constraining a top portion of the portable computer. This latch typically must have tight tolerances and a high spring force to achieve the high constraint requirements of a ruggedized docking station.
Latching mechanisms used in conventional docking stations typically include a sliding latching mechanism that moves up and down along a linear axis to receive and constrain the top portion of the portable computer. To dock the portable computer, the user typically inserts the computer into the cradle and pushes the computer back towards the support plate of the docking station. When the top portion of the portable computer contacts an inclined surface of the latching mechanism, the latching mechanism is forced up along its linear axis until the top portion of the portable computer is pushed under and past the latch. When this occurs, the latching mechanism falls back down into place to secure the portable computer against the docking station.
A problem with this type of latching mechanisms is that the user must force the portable computer against the inclined surface of the latch to insert the computer into the docking station. In some cases, a significant insertion force may be needed to overcome the high spring force attributed to the latch, and over time, repeated application of this force may cause marring of the back surface of the portable computer. The linear motion of the latch and the tight tolerances needed to constrain the portable computer may also cause the latch to drag across the front surface of the portable computer. This dragging motion combined with high spring forces further increase the insertion force needed to dock the computer and may cause marring of the front surface of the portable computer. Finally, the tight tolerances needed to constrain the portable computer may not allow the docking station to tolerate and support variations in the size, shape and surface texture of different portable computers. A need, therefore, remains for an improved latching mechanism that overcomes the problems associated with conventional linear latching mechanisms.